Je t'aime moi non plus
by HeladoDeMenta
Summary: —Pero... Yo te amo Tres palabras que hicieron flaquear su determinación, que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo regresar, para hacerla suya una y otra vez, marcando su piel y demostrando su amor y devoción hacia ella. Pero tomo una respiración, cerro los ojos y susurro: —Yo... Yo ya no.


El calor que irradiaba el pequeño y frágil cuerpo que reposaba a su lado, le recordaba a su infancia. La observaba en su estado mas puro, aquel que no mostraba a nadie, ni siquiera a su marido. Dormía boca abajo, con el rostro mirando hacia su lado. Su respiración lenta y suave, lo provocaba a acompañarle en sus sueños, mas no podía.  
Observo su espalda desnuda, el largo cabello negro arropándola, las pestañas de sus ojos grises y su pequeña boca cereza.

_"Esa sera la ultima vez, Peeta"_ se repitió por enésima vez. Nunca entendió porque se repetía constantemente ese mantra. Sabia, que teniendo la menor oportunidad, volvía a caer a sus brazos como el bastardo que era.  
Estaba harto de la situación. Harto de mentir. A sus amigos, a si mismo, y ahora, tendría que mentirle a la mujer que amaba y que no podía amar.

_"Esta sera la ultima vez"_ se reitero. Hacia ya unos años que todo había empezado.  
Cuando su amigo de toda la vida, Gale, le había dicho que en su viaje a Londres había conocido a la mujer perfecta, Peeta se burlo. Desde que tenia uso de razón, jamas había creído en eso del amor. Nunca lo vio en los ojos de sus padres, dos hijos de antiguas familias poderosas, un matrimonio orquestado para mantener el fino linaje y el apellido Mellark.

Pero todo eso cambio la primera vez que la vio.  
Era una mujer con una belleza exótica. No tenia ni la piel pálida, ojos azules ni el cabello claro para encajar en el estándar de belleza. Su piel aceituna y su mirada gris, lo atrajeron de inmediato, tal como una luciérnaga a la luz. Ella era su luz.  
Hasta su nombre no era común. _"Katniss"_ se había presentado en su primer encuentro.  
Fue educado, pero distante durante mucho tiempo. Era un hombre inteligente, sabia que si se acercaba solo un poco mas a lo que correspondía, perdería el juicio y cometería algo de lo que se podría arrepentir por el resto de su vida.  
Pero Katniss no era una estúpida, y también sentía esa atracción entre ellos. Y a pesar de que también intento evitarlo, un día, su paciencia se agoto.  
No era normal ver a mujeres que en 1949 tomaran la iniciativa ante un hombre, pero ella lo hizo y el no la aparto cuando le beso. Y tampoco se contuvo de recorrer con sus besos el menudo cuerpo de la chica. Penso en lo horrible que era hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, pero también supo que no tendría perdón de Dios si se arrepentía de _eso_.

Y así empezó el juego de dos almas atormentadas por la pasión. Ella lo buscaba en las largas noches en que su marido— consúl de en Londres—, viajaba a cumplir con su cargo. Él, cuando la necesidad de besarle se le hacia insoportable.  
Fue un alivio y una desgracia cuando Gale les había contado de su intención de dejar el consulado y ser el alcalde de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían. Quería un empleo más tranquilo, para poder pasar mas tiempo con su esposa, y así poder formar la familia que completara su felicidad. Era un hombre joven, con ideas frescas, reconocido por los habitantes; la campaña estaba prácticamente ganada. Y lo logró.  
después de celebrarlo con su mujer y algunos amigos, había emprendido un viaje a la capital para validar su cargo.

_"Esta sera la ultima noche juntos"_ Peeta estaba decidido.  
Katniss se opondría. No estaba seguro de los sentimientos que la morena tenia por él, sin embargo, sabia que lo necesitaba. Gale era un marido amoroso, atento, pero le faltaba algo llamado pasión. Solo la tenia con su trabajo. podría decirse que estaba enamorada, pero Peeta jamas lo aseguraría hasta escucharlo de sus labios. Y dudaba que eso sucediera.  
Ademas, Katniss tenia que entender que enamorarse del mejor amigo de su marido, ahora alcalde, no era la mejor decisión. No en un pueblo pequeño, en una sociedad muy conservadora, donde aun ni siquiera se aprobaba totalmente las faldas cortas y el papel de la mujer como ser independiente a su esposo.  
Nadie querría escuchar como dos tontos se enamoraron perdidamente. Solo los calificarían de traicioneros, y la amaba demasiado para exponerla a el repudio público. Tenia que salvarla de ello. Katniss seria feliz. Quizás le costaría un tiempo, pero Gale era un hombre excelente. Junto a el, tendría un buen rango social— ser la esposa del alcalde era importante—, una familia esplendorosa a la que no le haría falta nada.  
Pero entendía que el sacrificio exigía un mártir, y el ya se había preparado. No seria totalmente feliz, pues no creía en el amor antes de ella. Pero no era un amor con buen final.  
Sintió que se movía a su lado. Sus ojos grises se posaron en el y esbozo una sonrisa que casi rompe la mascara de frialdad de Peeta.

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunto, percatándose de la tensa postura del rubio.

—Esto termina aqui— le respondió en voz clara, fría, afilada.

—¿Que? Peeta, sabemos que esto es incorrecto, pero...

—Exacto, es incorrecto, no existen peros— la interrumpió. Se levanto, ya vestido— Tu eres la mujer de mi mejor amigo, esto es un error.

—¡Oh Dios! Si es por la culpa, podemos decirle. No me importa en absoluto mi matrimonio, solo siento que el este viviendo una mentira, porque es un buen hombre, pero mi felicidad no es a su lado. Podemos irnos de acá, empezar de nuevo en Londres. Peeta, por favor— dijo. Estaba sentada en la cama, sin cuidado de taparse. El la conocía mas allá del físico. Un desnudo mas profundo.

—No Katniss, se acabo— respondió, ya listo para irse. Tomaría un barco cualquiera y partiría. No le interesaba el destino.

—Pero... _Yo te amo_— dijo Katniss. Sus ojos grises brillaban por las lagrimas contenidos en ellos.

Esas tres palabras lo hicieron detenerse en seco. Ahora lo sabia con certeza. Escucharla decir eso era una de las cosas mas placenteras de su vida, solo debajo de hacerle el amor y besarla. Tres palabras que hicieron flaquear su determinación, que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo regresar, para hacerla suya una y otra vez, marcando su piel y demostrando su amor y devoción hacia ella.  
Pero tomo una respiración, cerro los ojos y susurro:

—Yo... _Yo ya no._

Abrió la puerta y se alejo a zancadas del amor mas verdadero que jamas espero tener.


End file.
